


A Restful Sleep At Last

by MacklinWrites



Series: The Prince's Prince - Dimitri/Alfonse shorts [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacklinWrites/pseuds/MacklinWrites
Summary: Alfonse helps Dimitri fall asleep.





	A Restful Sleep At Last

Dimitri’s arm reaches around the far side of Alfonse’s chest attempting to some how pull the other man closer still. The strength Dimitri can give to such an act is a reminder, sometimes a thrilling reminder for Alfonse, of just how strong his love is. In everything, in every way. It isn’t just a physical strength either, despite the times that overthinking can cause the otherwise stoic Dimitri to trip up and act unsure underneath those flustered sentences and exasperated movements the core strengths of who he is mentally and emotionally can still be felt, still shine through.

It’s one of the reasons that the dynamic between the two princes has evolved the way it has. Outside of performing his duties Alfonse naturally just lets Dimitri lead as he follows; not that Dimitri pushes for such roles, or that Alfonse isn’t strong himself. To be honest when asked why he so willingly falls into what some of the heroes joke is ‘the woman’s role’ in their relationship Alfonse can never offer an answer; it’s just the natural dynamic they have. Not that Alfonse minds; in fact the opposite is quite true; anytime the beast Dimitri keeps locked within emerges during training or combat, anytime Dimitri reflexively treats Alfonse like his princess the Askr prince enjoys things so much he swears it sometimes causes a shiver to run through him.

Which makes these moments at night, every night since they actually started to be together, so potentially disorientating. If anyone found out; they would never believe it. But it happens, every night.

Dimitri nuzzles his cheek against the bare skin of Alfonse’s breast; Alfonse drapes the arm that is on the same side as the soon to be sleeping Dimitri in the very specific way that he knows his love needs; arm resting along Dimitri’s back and hand resting upon his hip.

Alfonse is always supposed to be the strong one when they sleep, it’s needed. So Alfonse sleeps partially propped up by some pillows so that Dimitri can rest comfortably while Dimitri holds him like a child would hold their favourite stuffed toy.

They came upon this arrangement by accident but Alfonse is so thankful they did. You see Dimitri has been through terrible things, terrible memories haunt him, and guilt for things that weren’t all in his control pull at him.

He would have such nightmares; tossing and turning, sometimes waking up in the middle of the night with a scream or in a cold sweat.

The nights where Alfonse would snuggle into Dimitri lead to less forceful nightmares but there were times where Alfonse would be awoken in the night by Dimitri twitching or shaking from the nightmares he was having.

After one rather exhaustive evening of activity Dimitri had just collapsed onto Alfonse and fallen asleep; that night there had been no signs of nightmares.

It took some effort but Alfonse managed to convince a rather embarrassed Dimitri to try again. Once more Dimitri showed no signs of fitful sleep and upon waking up could remember no nightmares.

Until very recently though even a well sleeping Dimitri still could cause Alfonse’s heart to ache. Even sleeping 'well’ had Dimitri wearing a face of anger or sadness as he slept. To know that there is nothing you can do to make things better for the one you love can’t help but cause you pain.

A couple of nights ago something changed; Dimitri had slept peacefully. 

Sharena thinks that being with Alfonse, experiencing so much love may in fact be helping Dimitri start to heal. Alfonse wasn’t so sure about that; he never feels like he is making Dimitri feel as happy and loved as the Prince’s prince makes him feel.

Tonight has been set up as a bit of a test though, not that Alfonse told Dimitri. No, he just propped himself up a little more than normal to make it even easier to see how well Dimitri is sleeping without risking waking him.

The rhythmic sound of breathing, how still he has become Dimitri is definitely already asleep. Looking down Alfonse sighs internally, Dimitri’s blonde hair some say is his most striking feature but that’s when it’s kempt; once the time comes to go to sleep they’ve usually done enough to leave it a wild mop upon his head. Tonight is no exception.

Carefully, gingerly so as not to wake him Alfonse slowly pulls the hair away from Dimitri’s face no more than a few strands at a time.

Doing so creates an unexpected magical moment; what he would almost describe as a perfect moment reveals itself more and more. Not only is Dimitri resting tonight, he’s resting well. Alfonse would go far as to say his normally strong, definitive features are so relaxed it leaves Dimitri with an exceptionally soft expression. This is someone who is at peace, this is someone has no monsters from the past dogging him, this is someone who is happy.

Dimitri begins to stir; perhaps there has been too much fussing about the hair that had been covering his face. Alfonse strokes the other prince’s hair; “Shhh shhhh shhhh…”

That seems to be enough to get Dimitri to fully return to his slumber it seems. Once he’s certain that Dimitri has gone back to sleep Alfonse closes his eyes letting the pictured memory of Dimitri’s resting face accompany him on his own sleep.


End file.
